Slowly the sky descended toward us
by Lonely time traveler
Summary: The only thing worse than being alone is when other people know you're lonely... But what if the Doctor finally found someone who could share his loneliness?


She ran quickly down the narrow alley, her heart pounding. She ran as if the devil himself were at her heels. Part of it was. As she rounded the corner, she almost bumped into a tall man in a long ochre cloak. He turned and stared at the woman who had nearly knocked him down.

«Out of the way, lanky!» the girl said irritably, looking at him.

The man's mouth fell open in silent astonishment. He seemed hurt by the rough treatment. At the same moment, in the alley from which she ran, there was a strange screeching and as if the flapping of large, strong wings.

Suddenly the stranger started up, like a bird that woke up early in the morning sitting on the branch of a huge branching tree and throwing a quick glance in the direction from which the noise came, swore faintly. The girl wanted to run further, but then "lanky" grabbed her by the arm.

«Crazy, what are you doing?! Let me go!» she blinked and looked at him in dismay.

The rest of the words froze on her lips. The man stared at her, wide-eyed and unblinking. His face seemed to have turned pale, and his eyes were filled with fear mixed with something else. The man's fingers tightened on hers with a force that no warrior could have loosened, and his lips quivered as if he were terrified.

«Who the hell are you?!» man stammered, «You ... you like…»

«Let me go!» the girl wrenched her hand from his grasp. «Why do you cling to me like a thistle?» She cast another apprehensive glance toward the alley and added hastily. «I don' want to die here because of you.»

She ran away, leaving him standing in a daze. He stared after her, hesitated a moment longer, then ran after her, shouting:

«Miss, wait a minute!»

The girl turned off the main street into an alley again. she thought:

_«What if couldn' get rid of the creature?» _

She stumbled over something and felt a sharp pain on her toes. Still, somehow, she managed to keep her balance, cursing like a cobbler, went on. A bruise is not a fracture. It hurts to run with him, but it's possible. Especially if such a creature catches up with you.

Twenty paces later, from the window of a very old, huge house, something flat, on long spider legs, the size of a dog, rushed at her. Almost without slowing down, not even really seeing what it is, the girl pulled out a gun and put a bullet in it. A gaping hole appeared in the creature's body and it fell to the ground with a thud.

She breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on the asphalt and leaned against the wall of one of the houses. The girl did not want to kill, but... it's either her or the creature. In any case, the gun was used in the most extreme cases.

«Oh, right...» winced at the pain in her leg. «Foot...» she began to regenerate. «From these creatures alone problems.»

The girl finally returned from these dirty alleys to the main street and calmly continued on her way. Shivering, she pulled the hood over her head. A strong North wind was blowing. This year, at this time, it was quite cold and frosty December. Even began to fall a small, barely noticeable snow, which lay down on the asphalt. A cold wind blew across the young girl's face. From afar it was felt that she was depressed and the experience did not let go of her. She seemed to be thinking or remembering something, trying not to miss a detail, trying to sink into her memories. Her thoughts seemed to carry her somewhere far, far away, where there was nothing, but the memory continued to torment her soul from day to day.

From somewhere in the speakers came jazz versions of Christmas songs, as cheerful as an аllergy attack. Someone it was supposed to cheer up and set up a festive mood. People were busy, someone was in a hurry to buy gifts for someone having a good time in the company of friends. All this made she sad. Cautiously, she reached into her pocket and found the cold metal whistle.

_ "Should call Iron. I don' want to be here anymore..." _

"Howdy."

She looked up, their eyes meeting for a moment. It was the man she had encountered.

"Well Hello, lanky." she smiled.

"Stop it."

"What?"

"Stop calling me lanky. It's annoying!" with an expression of mild bewilderment and obvious irritation the man said.

She laughed softly. The girl looked at him with her gray eyes, this time studying him. Now in the shower there was a strange feeling... it was as if he were an old friend or a long-lost brother she had finally found.

"Well?" said "lanky".

"Well what?" she frowned, uncomprehending, "Who are you?"

He was a tall man with a good-natured face and eyes that shone with intelligence. He had dark hair and a smile in his eyes, though he tried to be serious and important in front of his new acquaintance.

"You feel it too, don' you?" finally the man said.

"Yes, but... I can' understand. Wh-what is it?"

"Oh, come on! Praises to pretend." he gave her a friendly shove on the shoulder. "Come on."

She recoiled from him, alarmed by her heightened senses. Mind, girl understand that this is impossible, but the feeling said something else. The gray eyes of the young girl reflected fright and incomprehension.

"Okay, I'll tell you," the man said with a sigh. "You're like me, I'm like you..." smiled. "Well?"

She laughed nervously, giving him a brief, searching look, as if trying to guess his girl began to step back saw it, and reaching out his hand, as if to seize it, said quickly:

"No, wait! I can' let you go. You just turned up."

"Stop right there!" the girl said sharply. "The Time lords disappeared a long time ago. You're an impostor."

"Then you too." "lanky" shrugged. "Wait, just don' run away, okay?"

He tried to approach her again. She quickly snatched a whistle from her pocket and blew it. In response, the strange man gave her a questioning was an awkward man looked around eloquently, searching for something he didn' know.

"This thing must be broken." hiding his hands in his pockets, he says. "If you wanted to show me the scroll, it was unnecessary. I saw how it was created. Not the most brilliant thing, but still."

"Just wait."

"Nothing will happen. It's just a device that converts kinetic energy into sound vibrations. The air flow in the inlet channel near the gap is divided by the resonator edge into two streams. The lower flow describes a circle inside the resonator and..."

He did not finish, for he saw that somewhere in the distance something was running in their direction.

"What the..."

Through couple of seconds, alongside a stood big it is a watchdog. This was much dog-black with dense brilliant coat, bloody-red ruby eyes ominously glittered. Saliva dripped from its mouth, and its sharp, huge fangs were terrifying.

"Good doggie." he smiled nervously.

"Now tell me who you are." the girl said, and her Hellhound growled menacingly.


End file.
